StinkFartLeague 71614
by StinkFartLeague
Summary: Soraya has a new challenger that vows to beat her Nicki puts her Intercontinental Fart title on the line and much more in this action packed show!


Pre-Show match:

Rebecca vs Stephanie McDonald

Rebecca and Stephanie make their way down to the ring. The crowd doesn't know how this will go because it is Rebecca's debut here in SFL. The bell sounds and rebecca immediately charges stephanie in the corner. Rebecca is stomping away as stephanie is down in the corner. The ref pulls rebecca off and she starts back with a bronco buster jumping up and down stephanies chest farting everytime she lands. the ref pulls her off again . Rebecca is dominating as she hits her opponent with a suplex and pins Stephanie's shoulders down with her knees. As the ref counts, hot bubbly gas is coming out of rebecca's ass right into Stephanie's face and the ref counts 1...

...2...

...3! The debuting rebecca gave Stephanie no chance as she hit her with move after mmove fart after fart. The ref hoists rebecca's arm in the air and she looks over at the stunned stephanie and leaves the ring and makes her way back to the locker room.

Hello and Welcome to StinkFartLeague! It's Wednesday night and the city of Manchester is ready for some farting action here tonight! We're terribly sorry that we didn't put SFL Xplosion as we had lack of time but here are the quick results of it:

def. Kat Dennings

Nicki Minaj Perry to become new intercontinental fart champion

Alexis Texas Johansson to retain the US Fart title

Berlin and Holly def. Gianna Krimish and Christina White Monroe to retain the tag team fart titles

Pinky Vixen to retain the world Fart title

Megan Mckay wins the Rookie elimination match to become first ever SFL Rookie champion

Soraya Carioca def. Ashley Logan, Mighty Nadine and Cassi Anderson to retain the SFL championship

What a night it was, folks! We now go to the ring as Soraya's music hits. *Soraya holds the shiny SFL title over hee head before she heads in the ring and grabs a mic*

SORAYA: What a world cup it was. England did well, I must say...*intense cheers* But as you know I'm Brazilian, and I was very disappointed that we didn't make the final. Nevertheless my point is, Brazil already has a champion. I am the strongest champion and the gassiest, and I prove it every time I come in this ring and gas my ass off. I hold Brazil on my back! I fight for Brazil. Me winning that fatal 4 way wasn't easy but I knew i'd overcome it, now nothing stands in my way because I'm the queen of farts, the queen of StinkFartLeague, and the queen of-

*Miss Mina BBW's music hits as she arrives on the stage*

Miss Mina:Hahahaha...oh honey..dear you have it all wrong my little sweetie pie because last time I checked I was the queen of Ass, with my 60" ass everybody im this whole arena wants to touch and smelll! But, I know that I am the gassiest, even gassier than you Soraya. You may think its blasphemy to say this when you've been champion since January, but I know what I'm doing.

SORAYA:How fucking dare you interrupt me like this! I should come down there right now and show you why I'm the self proclaimed Queen of Farts!

Miss Mina:Hehehe..You don't get it do you. Step into the ring with the Godmother of ASS and you'll winning streak will be gone!

SORAYA:Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and step in right now and face me NOW!

*crowd is pumped*

MINA:Only if you put your title on the line.

SORAYA:You haven't showed me that you're worthy of competing for my title, so no. But I'll think about it. But it will not be tonight!

MINA:As long as I get what I deserve! I represent the USA, and nobody is going to stop me! Not even you!

SORAYA:Leave, now.

*Mina looks at her for a little, then walks towards the ring and Soraya is ready for her, but Mina turns around and walks to the back and taunts Soraya, smacking her huge asscheeks and spreading them around. *

Stephanie Louise Ogorman vs Emily Williams

These next two ladies are ready to jump into the big time as they circle each other in the ring. Both are hesitant to make the first move for fear of making a mistake. They finally tie up with Emily forcing Stephanie into the corner. She presses her ass against Stephanie's midsection. Bbrraapp!

Emily let's out a quick fart before starts to beat on her. Stephanie reverses throwing Emily into the opposite corner. Prrttt! Stephanie lets out a small fart of here own. The two tie up again falling to the floor. This time with Stephanie on top. Rrrrrrrnnnnnttttt! ! Steph let's out a big gas blast onto Emily's face.

Steph quickly ties up Emily's legs in a sharpshooter submission hold and is really pulling back to get her to tap. Pppppppppppsssssssss tttttttttttttt! ! A deadly 10 second long SBD comes out of Emily's ass and the hold is broken.

Emily goes after a dazed Stephanie, rolls her up placing her ass in Stephs face. Mmmrrophhhh! A nasty blast into Stephs face. 1...2... Stephanie reverses the pin. Eeeeeerrrrrrrrnnnnnk kkkkkkk a devastating squeaker from Stephanie hits Emily in the face 1!

2!

3! Stephanie wins!

Miss Mina vs Melissa McCarthy

Miss Mina pushes Melissa down but Melissa gets back up and slaps her, then she grabs her and tries to take her down as these two super heavyweights tussle all over the ring! Miss Mina has Melissa on the mat now, and she sits on her face and opens up her 60" inch ass to fart all over Melissa's face! *BRRRRPPPT!* Oh God! That's pretty bad! Melissa groans as she tries to get out but Mina holds her down and farts once more. *PRRRAPPPTTT!* Melissa makes her way out and begins to cough. She swings with a big punch and slams the Godmother of Ass down! Now Melissa smothers her in her big ass and even farts all over Mina! *FRAPPT!* *Prapt!* *PHROOMPHHT!* Miss Mina is, quite dazed and she shoves Melissa off and recovers. They tussle again and Melissa almost has Mina but Mina moves away and booty bops Melissa down and buttdrops on her face with that huge ass! Wow! Mina opens her fat asscheeks and begins to fart up Melissa's nostrils. *RPPPPPTTTT!* *SHHRRRRPPPPPPT!* Melissa struggles to breath under Mina but Mina doesn't stop the gassing, she yells at Melissa for her to stay down. Melissa still fights but is more groggy as the smell is really strong and is just so gid awful. Melissa can't help but to pass out, and Mina pins her.

1!

2!

3!

Miss Mina wins the match as she celebrates, slapping her asscheeks and gassing a dude in the crowd, forcing his head inside that huge ass as she lets it rip!

*Renee Young interviews World Fart Champion, Pinky*

RENEE:Pinky, tonight you have a little bit of an unexpected match with SFL champion Soraya Carioca. What will you do to stand out from her past opponents that have fallen to her?

PINKY:I know all about Soraya and her tormenting ways, but I can't let that intimidate me because I am also a world champion looking to succeed and I must look good because I'm holding this belt. Soraya does it for Brazil, I do it for the porn industry and the people in it who are struggling because I was once like that! I must lead them into being the best they can be! And that crowd will be lucky enough to see Pinky defeat Soraya Carioca.

The Bella twins vs Jessica Biel & Jenny McCarthy

Some tag team action now as the Bella twins will take on the team of Jenny McCarthy & Jessica Biel. It looks like Nikki and Jessica will start us off. Nikki gets Jessica in a head lock and drags her over to the corner where she is doubled teamed by the Bella's .

After a few kicks n punches Jessica falls to the ground and both Bella's put their asses in Jessica's face and pprrroofff! Bbbrrrttttt! They both fart at the same time. Brie is tagged in and continues working on Jessica with a leg drop and a hissing fart on Jessica's chest. Brie going for a pin but it's broken up by Jenny who throws Brie out of the ring and knock Nikki off the ring.

Jenny is now tagged in and Brie slides into the ring but is caught by Jenny who stomps on her back before sitting it and letting out 3 short loud farts. Pplloott! Bllaat! Ppphhpp! After Jenny weakens Brie she tags Jessica who jumps off the top rope and land on Brie before she sits on her stomach. Bbbrrrrttttt!

A 3 second fart vibrates through her body.

Jessica goes for the pin but Brie kicks out at 2. Nikki jumps down from the ring and runs to the other side. She pulls Jenny off and the two fight on the arena floor. The ref sees this and goes outside to break the two up as Jessica continues to beat up on Brie.

The ref manages to break up Nikki and Jenny. Nikki runs back to the other side of the ring. Jessica turns around to tag her partner but she's not there. As Jessica looks over her fallen team mate Nikki switches places with her sister. Jessica returns her attention back to the match. Nikki tackles Jessica, flipping over her legs and her ass lands in Jessica's face.

Vvvvooooommmmpppphhh h!

A rumbling fart lasting over 5 seconds blast Jessica in the face. Thr ref sees the pin attempt and counts 1...2...3. The Bella twins steal the match.

Mila Kunis vs Jennifer Lawrence

We have the debut of 2 new stars to the StinkFartLeague. Star of That 70's Show and TED Mila Kunis. And her opponent Hunger Games star Jennifer Lawrence. The match starts as the 2 circle each other in the ring. Jennifer stops, reaches behind her and puts her hand on her butt. Bbrrappp!

She cups a short loud fart and rubs it into the face of Mila. She use to touch her her cast-mates on the Hunger Games set with that. As Mila tries to get the smell out of her eyes, Jennifer body slams her in the middle of the ring.

Jennifer sits her butt on Milas face and Pppppffftttttt! A 2 second zipper of a fart escapes from her ass as she goes for a quick pin. 1...2...and Mila kicks out. The two battle to their feet as Jennifer is on the attack again. But Mila counters with some punches to the stomach and face.

Mila lifts Jennifer onto her shoulders and walks around the ring showing off to the fans before she slams Jennifer to the ground. Mila quickly sits on Jennifer's face and shouts "from Russia with love!" Before she lets out a monsterous 15 second lond atomic fart. Ppppbbbbbbbbrrrrrrra aaaaapppppttttttttpp pppppopoopooopp!

Mila now goes for the pin!

1!

2!

3!

Your winner, Mila Kunis!

Nicki Minaj makes her way to the ring with the Intercontinental fart title, which she just won from Katy Perry about a week ago. She comes in with a mic.

NICKI:Everybody, give it up for your newwwww intercontinental fart champion, Me!

*some people cheer*

NICKI:This is a great time to celebrate! I got my first belt here and it won't be my last! No one can survive the 45-second fart! I have mastered it completely! It's pretty much impossible! Matter of fact, it's probably one of the most powerful farts of all time! I can't help that I have the deadliest fart in the leage but I use it to my advantage every time and I win! You'd better predict me having this title for a loonnnng lonnnggg lonnnnnn-

*Unfamiliar music hits*

Wait its Mandy Taylor! We'd all knew she'd love to be a part of SFL and she is finally here!

MANDY:If you want Nicki Minaj here to shut the hell up please give me a FUCK YES!

*FUCK YES!*

MANDY:Alright that's what I'm talking about! Nicki, I knew I had to come sometime but I think this is the perfect timing! You've only been champion for a WEEK and you're bragging? The hell? *ppprrrppt!* Scuse me, I'm a little gassy tonight, and I think I need to show Nicki here what deadly farts are like! A,deadly farr is a farr that when you smell it, you just wish you'd drop dead! That's what I'm gonna do to you if I ever get the chance!

NICKI:Listen I don't know who the fuck you are but we gon have to settle this if you don't get out!

MANDY:Hey that's what I was *bburrrpp*-aiming for! You put that title on the line and you've got your ass a deal!

NICKI:Fine! Besides, a champion is always ready! We need a ref, title's on the line!

*The crowd is so excited as Kelsey Obsession, our ref for thid match holds the belt high signifying this is for the title. Mandy walks in and her and Nicki stare eachother down.

Nicki Minaj vs Mandy Taylor

*Intercontinental Fart Championship*

Mandy slides and hits Nicki's legs then she grabs Nicki's head and forces it into her ass and *FROOOOMFFFFFTT!* right in Nicki's face! Nicki has a hard time escaping so she just slaps Mandy everywhere but Mandy laughs and gasses her face more. *ROOMPPHHT! * *TROOOOMPPPHHHHR!* Nicki breaks the hold and she knocks Mandy down and sits on her face quickly but Mandy slips out and kicks her right in the jaw and locks Nicki in the headscissors! Nicki whines as Mandy farts real loud and it's really stinky! *RAMMMPHHHHT! * *PURRRTTTT!* Nicki struggles to get out but she somehow escapes and Mandy is surprised! Mandy tries to lock it back in but Nicki booty bops her face and squats over it and farts several times as she shakes her booty on Mandy's face. *BROOOMPHHHHT!* *VROOOMPHHHT! * Must be very smelly! Mandy gags and coughs trying to get out but Nicki's farts make her groggy and weak. She grabs Nicki's ass and pushes it away then she tries the headscissors again but Nicki gets away. Nicki springboards off the middle rope and hits a crossbody onto Mandy and sits back on her face. Mandy thrashes as Nicki keeps gassing her with her funky ass farts. *FROOOOMPHHHHHT! * Nicki calls for the 45-second fart and does it but Mandy completely dodges it and forces Nicki's face into her own ass during the 45 seconds! Nicki almost is knocked out by her own fart! Mandy locks her in the headscissors and gives her nasty and loud gas as Nicki screams and squirms as every fart goes up her nostrils and she screams violently. She is about to pass out when the light go out! There is a blue light near the stage, and there is a woman under it wearing black and white face paint. It looks like Lady Gaga. Mandy releases the hold and is confused.

GAGA:You don't deserve it, now do you? Heh heh heh heh heh heh...

The lights are back on and Nicki gets on Mandy and it's the 45-second fart off of that creepy distraction! *rrreeeomppppppppppHhhhhPHOOOOOOOTRaaamppHHHHHTTTTTTTTROOOMPPPHH!* Mandy has passed out amd Nicki pins her!

1!

2!

3!

Nicki is still champion after a crazy ending as she quickly leaves with her belt smiling. Mandy is still laid out in the middle of the ring. That, was crazy.

Tabby Vs Erin

These two rookies are really starting to make a name for themselves here in SFL. I wouldn't be surprised if either one of these lovely young ladies are wearing championship gold by the end of the summer. They don't even wait for the bell they go each other right from the start.

Erin gains the early advantage hitting Tabby with some punches and kicks until Tabby falls down in the corner. Erin lowers her ass to Tabby and gives her a stink face while, Pppppsssstttttt letting out a 5 second SBD. She gets up and walks around the ring showing off what her beautiful rear end has done.

As she comes back to Tabby she is kicked hard in the gut. Blatt! A short loud fart is forced out of her and Tabby tries to mount some offense, but Erin is a hair faster then her. She body slams Tabby and puts her in a headlock. After a few moments Tabby begins to fight her way back to her feet.

Tabby lifts Erin above her head but stumbles backwards and both ladies fall out of the ring and too the floor. Tabby starts to get to her feet as Erin reaches under the ring and pulls out a chair. She tried to take a swing but it's blocked by the ref. Tabby uses this chance to clothesline Erin and rams Erin's head into the floor and ring post before pushing her back into the ring.

Tabby gets in the ring looking at her falling opponent and rubs her stomach. She must have something fierce brewing in there. Tabby grabs Erin and sticks Erin's face between here legs with her nose sandwich between her butt cheeks. Pppooottt! Bblllaattt! Eeeeerrttt! Bbblllaaarrrrpppp! ! Over the next few minutes Tabby unleashes a nonstop barrage of deadly farts in Erin's face.

The ref checks to see of Erin is still alive. If her arm drops 1 more time it's over. But wait! Erin is still in this. Erin using her legs to lock around Tabbys head and pppprrrrooooffff! Erin unleashes 1 last ditch effort to get out of the hold and it is released. Both wrestlers are down and out and the ref starts to count.

Just in the nick of time they manage to get to their feet and attack one another. They get rolled up with Erin on the bottom. Tabbys ass is in her face but at the same time her face is in Erin's ass. Both lady's reach deep inside of them, grunts loudly and

Pppprrrroooffffmmmmm ppphhhhbbbbbrrrrraaa aaannnnrttt... They both simultaneously let out 1 last blast into the others face which last over 20 seconds.

Both girls pass out but Tabby is on top. The ref counts 1...2...But Tabby rolls off of Erin right as the ref slaps the hand down for three and both are out. The ref counts to 10 without any answer from either rookie. This match ends in a draw. I for one can not wait for the rematch.

AJ Lee vs Scarlett Johansson

Back to singles action as AJ Lee will take on Scarlett Johannson. As the bell rings both ladies are staring each other down in the middle of the ring. Neither lady is intimadated by the other. Uuuuuuuurrrrrrppppp! !

A loud 3 second belch erupted from AJ's mouth as she blows it into the face of Scarlett.

AJ is now skipping around the ring laughing at what she has done. Scarlett is furious, grabs AJ and throws her into the ropes and tackles her sitting in Ajs stomach. Pop PopPopPopPopPopppptt tt. A firecracker of a fart leaves Scarlett's ass and assults AJ. With the Princess of Punk down, Scarlett beats on her using a variety of wrestling moves pppppfffrrrrrrttt! And adding in a fart here and there for good measure.

As Scarlett lift AJ up for a slam it is reversed and AJ rolls her for up for a pin by sitting on her head. Mmmmpppprrrttttytttt . 5 seconds of brutal gas escapes from AJ but Scarlett is able to kick out at 2. AJ skipping around the ring laughing at what her gas has done waiting for Scarlett to start to get up.

AJ then locks Scarlett in a submission hold with her ass pointed at Scarlett's face. AJ strains and pushes hard. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO OOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGG GGGGMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGG GGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLMMM MMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGPP PPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTT TTT. A monster 20 second fart unleashed into Scarlett's face. How can so much gas come from such a little lady.

The ref checks on Scarlett and she is out cold. The match is over. AJ wins by knockout! Even Nicki Minaj should be impressed by that one.

*Renee Young interviews the Princesses of Pride, Gianna and Christina.*

RENEE:Ladies, how did you feel about losing to Berlin and Holly last Sunday?

GIANNA:We were so close, we could taste it and we sure as hell could smell that shit! But let me tell you something, the next time we face off there will be hell to pay! We will gas Berlin and Holly lay em out on that mat, pin them, the ref will count, we will win, we will be champs, we'll take a shot, then another, another, another, another, then another, anothee shot, 5 more shots no we won't do all that we will just beat their sorry asses and our crowd will chant Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! * Crowd follows*

*Christina pushes her*

Christina:Chill the fuck out we haven't done it yet. We need to focus on getting another shot at them, beating them, then we can turn up as much as we like.

RENEE:Thank you for your time.

Soraya Carioca vs Pinky

*Non-Title Champion vs Champion*

This is our main event of the evening. We will have the StinkFartLeague Champion Soraya Carioca taking on the World Fart Champion Pinky in a non title match. This should be one hell of a match.

They tie up with Soraya taking Pinky to the ground. Soraya sits on pinky and let's out a long airy hissy fart onto Pinky. She quickly counters by using her legs to pull Soraya's head into her ass and bbbbbbrrrttttppttttt aaataatat. Pinky let's out a machine gun into Soraya's face.

Soraya dazed rolls out of the ring to clear her head. Pinky jumps over the ropes to try to land on Soraya but she moves out of the way. Soraya drops her big booty into Pinky. Let's out another long fart. Rrrrrrrrttttttt! That rumbles on Pinkys back. Soraya throws Pinky into the guard rail. Soraya runs after her but Pinky flips her over the railing and into the front row seats.

Soraya lands in some lucky fans lap. Bbbbrrrraaaammmmppph hhhh! And give the guys a nice present. She crawls her way back into the ring just before the 10 count. Pinky continues her assault on the fallen champion. Unleashing one massive fart after the next. Pinky climbs the top rope and goes for a diving splash but Soraya moves out of the way just in time.

Both ladies get back to their feet and start trading punches. Soraya grabs Pinky by her hair and forces Pinky's face into her ass and let's out a 10 second blaster of a fart. Rrrrrrnnnnnntttttttt ! Pinky is now dazed and Soraya take advantage inflicting her own form of gas punishment. A seemingly endless parade of gas and slam takes it's toll on Pinky.

Soraya throws Pinky into the ropes and bends over but Pinky sees this and is able to stop, turn around, and ppppppttttrfffffmmmm mppphhhh into the champions face. Soraya stumbles backwards. Pinky picks her up and sits her on the top rope before climbing up herself. Soraya fight back biting Pinky's nose and knocks her off the ropes and back down to the mat.

Pinky quickly gets back to her feet as Soraya jumps off of the top rope and hits Pinky with a butt drop to the face and gasses Pinky with 40 seconds of fart and goes for the pin. 1...2...3. Your winner, Soyara Carioca! The champ looked good in this non-title match beating the other champion, but will she decide to face Miss Mina and give her a shot? ? Our next show will hopefully be this Saturday. Goodnight SFL fans!


End file.
